


Rainy Days

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, Multi, No Wincest, Threesome, bit of a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You convince the boys you need a day off and an insult turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

It wasn't hard to convince the boys to stay in town another day. It was pouring rain and nobody wanted to leave the motel room. You had an easy relationship with the boys. Some would say you flirted with the two of them; you wouldn't necessarily go that far – or maybe you would. Why wouldn't you flirt with the two very attractive brothers? Sam sat at the small kitchen table watching amused at you and Dean's bickering.

"No, Dean! You don't get it! Snape was a good person in the end." You said trying to keep in your laughter.

"Bullshit! He tormented Neville for no reason." You rolled your eyes.

"He had a reason if Voldemort had chosen Neville to be his equal, Lily would have lived," You explained loudly. Dean just shook his head at you.

"Fine," You let go of trying not to laugh, "Ya know what? Fuck you, Winchester." You managed to get out. He stood up off his bed and sat in front of you on the bed you and Sam normally shared. Sam tended to move less than Dean did in his sleep. Dean sat down right in front of you, your knees touching.

"Is that what you want, Y/N?" He asked his voice dropping low. "Do you want to fuck me?" Your eyes jumped to Sam who was watching you very carefully before you looked back at Dean.

"Cause we want this," He whispered. He quickly pulled you into his lap, your legs wrapping loosely around his waist.

"We want you, both of us want you," He muttered in your ear. Dean kissed along your jaw making your eyes shut letting him explore your skin. Sam quietly got up from the table and situated himself behind you, his long legs separating and spreading around you. He leaned in, his lips barely brushing your ear.

"We couldn't decide which one of us could have you, so we decided both of us, all or nothing." Your head fell slightly to the side giving Dean better access.

"And if I don't want either of you?" You teased, but you still whimpered slightly as Dean found a particularly sensitive spot. Sam chuckled slightly.

"Oh, you want us," He said. His hands fell to your waist and bunched the fabric up moving your shirt up your body. Dean pulled away from you just long enough for Sam to take your shirt off before he kissed you gently. You wiggled helping Sam unhook your bra and slid it off your shoulders. Dean groaned slightly.

"You can't move like that, sweetheart," He muttered. You smiled against his lips as you felt him get harder through his jeans. Sam pulled you out of Dean's lap and leaned you into his chest.

"Are you going to play nice?" Sam asked you smiled and shook your head.

"Do I ever?" Dean rolled his eyes at you before taking your breasts in his hands, tweaking your nipples slightly.

"Fuck, kid, look at you." He breathed before dipping down and pulling your nipple between his teeth. You squirmed again; this time, Sam spread a hand across your stomach and hips keeping you still.

"Yeah, you can't do that," He said tightly, his own cock starting to grow and push against your back. Dean's hand came down to the button of your jeans and he popped it quickly before pulling them down your legs. He gently pulled your legs apart.

"How do you like it?" Sam whispered in your ear. "Soft and gentle? Hard and rough?" One of his hands slid down your body and hovered above your center.

"Both," You breathed. Sam's hand that gripped your waist tightened.

"That's good, ‘cause Dean's a softy but me? I go hard. You think you can keep up?" You nodded desperately as he pushed two fingers into you.

"You sure?" You nodded again.

"You guys have way too many clothes on," You whined slightly. Dean pecked you one more time before climbing off the bed and starting undressing. Sam pulled your back to his chest.

"First, Dean wants to taste you. And then I'm going to fuck you hard, no holding back. And finally, we're both going to take you. Do you think you can handle that?" You nodded again. He pulled your head up to kiss you. The differences between the two were so pronounced. Dean soft and tender but Sam was hard and demanding, both breathtaking in their own ways. As soon as Dean was down to just his boxers, he climbed up behind you taking you from Sam who then climbed off the bed. Dean laid you down flat before hooking your legs over his shoulders.

"I want to hold her," Sam said climbing on the bed again. He pulled you up into his lap. Dean moved forward when Sam pushed your legs apart. Dean's eyes flicked up to you as his tongue pushed into you. Sam held you tight keeping you from moving into Dean's touch. His lips closed around your clit as he teased and pulled pleasure out of you. Your fingers dug into Sam's arm as Dean slipped two fingers into you.

"Fuck, Dean," you breathed as he curled his fingers perfectly.

"Come on, Y/N, come for us, so good for us," Sam whispered. You felt the pressure snap in you and you came hard, Dean helping you ride your way through it. As soon as you stopped, Sam scooped you up and flipped you over. He hovered above you and kissed you roughly. While Dean coaxed pleasure from you, Sam took it. He knew exactly what he wanted, exactly what you wanted, and had no qualms about taking it. He pushed your hands above your head and held them there with one hand, the other dropping to your breast and kneading it roughly.

"My turn," he growled in your ear. Dean climbed off the bed and dug around in his bag. Pulling out a couple condoms, he tossed one to Sam. You shook your head.

"I'm on a pill, and I trust you both. I want you, I want you to come in me." You breathed.

"Fuck," Dean swore and Sam nodded down at you before pushing into you. You tried to hold in a deep moan as he stretched you.

"Let us hear you," He muttered making you whimper as he bottomed out. He stayed for several seconds letting you adjust before pulling out and quickly thrusting back into you. You couldn't hold in your cries as he set a steady and aggressive pace, pounding into you while muttering down to you praises.

"Such a good girl for me," He grunted. "Taking my cock so well." His hand moved from your breast to your clit trying to get you to come before he did. It didn't take much for you to come hard on his cock; your eyes screwed shut as the tremors moved through your body. Sam somehow kept control of himself and pulled out of you without coming. You lay mostly limp while Dean moved to pick you up. He sat you up in his lap kissing you gently.

"You're so beautiful, you know?" he muttered. He carefully lowered you down on his cock. You held onto his shoulders as you rocked your hips against his. Sam climbed off of the bed and dug around his duffle as Dean held you close. Your head fell down to Dean's shoulder as Sam settled behind you. You heard the snip of the small bottle of lube and felt him press a slicked finger against your tightened hole.

"Just relax," Dean whispered. Sam's other hand ran along your back helping you relax. You felt yourself ease and let Sam push further in. Slowly, he added a second finger pumping in and out carefully.

"Such a good girl, you're doing so well," Sam muttered in your ear as he pushed a third finger into you. Dean rubbed small circles on your waist, both of their hands exploring and touching you; the feeling was almost overwhelming. Sam finally pulled out and rubbed lube across his cock.

"You ready?" He asked. You gave him a small nod. Dean moved your head so your forehead and his were pushed together.

"We've got ya, just trust Sammy," He muttered. You breathed deeply and relaxed as Sam pushed his cock into your puckered hole. He very carefully pushed into you, both of them filling you. Sam's fingers dug into your waist while Dean rested his hands on your hips. They moved together perfectly in sync pulling and pushing you up and down their cocks. You could feel everything, every touch, every whispered praise from Sam, and every groan pulled from Dean.

"So good for us," Sam whispered. You couldn't even think; it was fireworks across your skin. Dean's touch, so light and loving and Sam was digging into your flesh making you feel his every move. Sam wrapped his arm around you and put a rough pressure on your clit. Their strokes eventually changed so you were constantly filled by one of them. You were on the verge of coming for the third time, between Sam's fingers working your clit and Dean pulling you in for a kiss, all it took was a word from Sam and you were coming hard. You moaned into Dean's mouth as he came with you, Sam finishing right behind you both. You all collapsed in a heap, your legs slightly wrapped around Dean and Sam's hand on your waist. They both carefully pulled out of you before Sam left to grab a towel. He cleaned himself off before taking care of you and passing the washcloth to Dean. You could already feel the soreness setting in as Dean dressed you in one of his old t-shirts. You stretched slightly before curling into Dean's side.

"I vote we take a day after hunts from now on," You mumbled. You felt Dean laugh slightly.

"I'm good with that," He said. Sam stretched out on the other side of you.

"Sounds like a plan." 


End file.
